xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Fiora
Fiora '(フィオルン, ''Fiorun, '''Fiorung; English dub: ) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles. She is the childhood friend of Shulk and the younger sister of Dunban. She has a soft-spot for Shulk and often cooks for him as he is grateful for the thought. She has a theory that Shulk has no taste buds and therefore no sense of taste. Abilities In battle, Fiora attacks using a set of twin knives or daggers. She is a fast attacker with good abilities. She is slightly weaker than Shulk in terms of offensive prowess. After the events at Galahad Fortress, Fiora becomes proficient with dual swords. Although she can have the best Damage per second on single targets, she can also double as an agile tank with the right armour and Arts Palette. Outside of battle it is stated that she is a good cook; though according to her, Shulk never seems to really appreciate it. One ability that is shown and never properly explained is that she is somehow able to refuel and pilot a Mobile Artillery without assistance. It is unclear how she learned to do this as she is not a part of the Colony 9 Defense Force and never received proper and necessary training, however it is plausible that, being very close to Shulk, he was able to impart her some knowledge about engineering and machine operating, seeing as she catches up with him and Reyn to bring them the transport cases for the Ether cylinders in Tephra. It is implied that Fiora was once considered for the Defence Force during the dialogue of the quest that unlocks her Rashness Skill Branch. Story Fiora assists Shulk and Reyn both in collecting replacement Cylinders and fighting off the Mechon. During the raid on Colony 9, Fiora is separated from the main group and finds the Mobile Artillery that was previously crashed into a house. She pilots it and fires off several rounds at Metal Face in a fury. She then charges Metal Face head on, blasting the Artillery's main cannon at point-blank range. Despite all this, Metal Face seemingly takes very little damage and proceeds to stab Fiora, whom the others believe to be dead. It is this action that sets Shulk's goal and actions in motion: revenge. Eventually, the raiders call back their troops and Metal Face is forced to leave. After the assault ends, Dunban later comments that Fiora would not have wished for Shulk to feel remorse for her loss, as she died defending him. Later, at Prison Island, it is revealed (to everyone's shock) that she has been given the body of a machine to replace her organic, damaged one and was turned into a silver-faced Mechon, just like Mumkhar into Metal Face. She is next seen on Valak Mountain stating that "there is a grave matter she must speak to Shulk about" this is interrupted however by Metal Face who the group finds out is Mumkhar. Their battle is halted by the "true leader" of Mechonis, Egil. Egil takes Fiora and her faced Mechon back to Galahad Fortress. At Galahad fortress the group is forced to fight both her and Egil. This is stopped when Fiora's conciousness gives her strength to Meyneth and Nemesis finally breaks free of Egil and destroys half of Galahad Fortress, sending Shulk and the others plummeting to the Fallen Arm in the process. After a heartfelt reunion with Shulk, she rejoins the party as the seventh party member. Fiora mentions another consciousness inside her, whom she believes needs help. It is soon revealed that this is actually Meyneth, the soul of the Mechonis, who had been implanted in Fiora by Vanea, Egil's sister. Afterwards, it is seen that her Mechon body is only being kept alive through Meyneth's power within her. When Meyneth is killed by Zanza, it is made clear that Fiora does not have long to live inside that body, though Fiora purposely tries to keep that information withheld from Shulk to spare him emotional distress. At the end of the game the view point is shown through her perspective until she finds Shulk where it is revealed to us that she has finally been turned back into a Homs, though still keeping her short haircut after asking Shulk which he prefers, to which he answers that he likes her just the way she is. Art List * Drones Art Activates the drones on Fiora's back depending on her "foot" equipment **Cannon Drones (deal great damage in a straight line) **Gun Drones (a 6-hit area damage combo) **Sword Drones (a 10-hit combo on a single enemy) **Shield Drones (mimics Shulk's Talent Art, Monado Shield) * Double Blade (triples damage as a back-attack) * Healing Energy Aura (removes debuffs, grants regenerate) * Spear Blade (using this on a Toppled enemy triples damage) * Cross Impact (2-hit combo, inflicts Daze if enemy is Toppled) * Speed Shift Aura (grants Haste, increases Double Attack, decreases physical defence) * Zero Gravity (inflicts Paralysis in a circle around Fiora, fills Talent Gauge if used on Toppled enemies) * Lock On (increases critical hit rate, causes Lock On, receiving damage fills Talent Gauge) * Ether Drain (lowers enemy Ether and increases Fioras, bigger effect when used on more than 1 enemy) * Double Wind (damages enemies in a frontal cone, increases Tension) * Mag Storm (inflicts Daze on Toppled Mechon in a circle around Fiora) * Shutdown (inflicts sleep, purges buffs and debuffs when used on Mechon) * Air Fang (2-hit combo that inflicts Break) * Power Drain (see Ether Drain, just for Strength) * Guard Shift Aura (guarantees physical block, reduces attack power) * Second Gear (inreases physical Arts damage) * Final Cross (4-hit combo in a frontal cone, forces Topple, requires very high Tension) *For information on leveling battle arts, see Leveling Battle Arts. Additional Skill Trees Fiora's fourth Skill Tree "Rashness" can be acquired via the quest "The Oath Sword" on the Fallen Arm and has the following prerequisites: *Fixing a Broken Door completed *The Wilted Flower completed Fiora's fifth Skill Tree "Innocence" can be acquired via the quest "Battling Brutes" from Colony 6 and has the following prerequisites: *Mechonis Core Cleared *Securing Provisions completed *The Book of Bafalgar completed *The Blood of Bafalgar completed *A Flower for a Rose completed Completion requires the defeat of two level 98 unique monsters in Tephra Cave. Presents 4 Hearts * Love Source (Other) 3 Hearts * Blood Worm (Animal ; Bionis' Interior) 2 Hearts * Chewy Radish (Vegetable ; Colony 9) * Cute Parsnip (Vegetable ; Satorl Marsh) * Ice Cabbage (Vegetable ; Valak Mountain) * Delerium Foxglove (Flower ; Sword Valley) * Fatal Belladonna (Flower ; Valak Mountain) * Happy Rabbit (Animal ; Tephra Cave) * Lightning Weasel (Animal ; Prison Island) * Fossil Monkey (Animal ; Makna Forest) * Oil Fox (Animal ; Central Factory) * Shiny Scarab (Bug ; Mechonis Field) * Ha Ha Ha (Strange ; Alcamoth) * Love Crane (Strange ; Ether Mine) * Tweet Tweet (Strange ; Mechonis Field) * Dawn Dice (Strange ; Satorl Marsh) Quotes *''"Sometimes, you just gotta get wild."'' *''"My first kiss."'' *''"Good luck everyone."'' *''"I can do it! I know I can!"'' *''"I'm going to go all-out.'' *''"I'll carry on fighting beside you until the very end."'' *''"Sorry, not interested in that future."'' *''"One, two, Cross Impact!"'' *''"MAG STOOORM!"'' *''"The electromagnetic tempest will swallow you!"'' *''"AIR FANG!"'' *''"You're outta here!"'' *''"Respond -- and move! GUN DRONES!"'' *''Gun Drones! Exterminate!'' *''"I'm not gonna lose!"'' *''"Shifting into second gear!"'' *''"Now then, it's not nice to hog ALL the energy!"'' *''"Defense systems at max!"'' *''"ECS! Mode B!"'' *''"Everything has gone.. blurry..."'' *''"Shulk... I'm...sorry..."'' *''"We're not getting anywhere!"'' *''"Let's press on and on and ON!"'' *''"Ah, it's nice to be with everyone."'' *''"Double wind! You're history!"'' *''"One-hit kill! Or something... "'' Images Fiorung2.png Fiora1.png 800px-Mech Nemesis - Xenoblade Chronicles.png|Fiora as Face Nemesis Fiora concept.jpg Fiora faced mechon 1.jpg Fiora3.png Fiora2.png Fiora After.jpg|Fiora in the end Fiorung concept art.jpg|Concept art Fiora concepts 1.jpg Fiora concepts 2.jpg M-fiorung concept art 1.jpg|Concept art Fiora concepts 3.jpg M-fiorung concept art 2.jpg|Concept art Fiora illust.jpg Melia fiora swimsuits.jpg|No wonder Riki is happy... Illust shulk fiora.jpg Fiora z power.jpg|Fiora in Z Power outfit Fiora attack v.jpg|Fiora in Attack V outfit Fiora speed v.jpg|Fiora in Speed V outfit Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hom Category:images Category:Colony 9